Cheesecake
by SweetTalkinStranger
Summary: Isshiki visits Soma's dorm in the middle of the night. He brings a cheesecake dessert for the two to share, but has something else in mind. Please enjoy! One-shot, Complete. Truly M rating, includes a sex scene.


Authors Note: Hi! Thank you for stopping by and reading my story! This is a one-shot, Rated-M, Sex scene included, fun story! This is a SomaxIsshiki pairing. I do not own these characters, I just use them to my satisfaction! If you enjoy, please leave me a review or some kind words! Thank you! ~STS~

It was a typical evening at the Polar Star Dormitory. It had been a clear day, with a light breeze. Soma had the window of his dorm open, letting the breeze gently sway in. He enjoyed the quiet stillness the evenings brought. Especially when the Polar Star residents were busy or quiet with their own endeavors.

Soma sat on the floor in his dorm, sharpening his knives. Lost in thought, he was startled when there was a sharp knock on his door. He glanced over his shoulder, wondering who it could be this late into the evening. Knowing it had to be a resident, he raised his voice just enough to say "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Isshiki, wearing his infamous apron and brandishing a plate with a mysterious cream colored cake on it. "Good evening Soma! I brought a dessert to share with you on this fine evening! Seems like a quiet night at Polar Star, so I chanced to see if you were awake."

Isshiki entered the room, closing the door behind him, and subtly flipping the lock as he did so. He turned and made his way to where the younger boy was seated on the floor.

"Oh, thanks! I'm almost finished." Soma said as he continued to work on the knives until he was done. Replacing them into the holding case, he stood and put the case onto the desk. "What did you bring?" he glanced inquisitively at the dessert.

"This, is cheesecake." Isshiki said with a smile, he set the cake down on the floor between them and produced two forks. He handed Soma a fork, who took it and examined it. "It's fun to try new things, don't you think?" with a twinkle in his turquoise eyes, he used the fork to pierce a piece of the cake, bringing it to his mouth and slowly taking a bite.

Soma watched Isshiki with interest. It wasn't unusual for the older Polar Star resident to parade around in his apron at all hours of the day or night, but it was a little suspect as to why he would make a dessert and bring it to Soma (alone no less) in the middle of the night.

"Are you going to have some?" Isshiki said with a fake pout.

"Yes, yes." Soma smiled and sat on the floor. He used the fork to leverage a chunk of cheesecake. He smelled it, rotated it and looked it over, before placing the morsel in his mouth.

 _Wow! This cheesecake is amazing! The hint of vanilla bean mixed with the smooth tartness of the cream cheese is delicious!_

Soma's thoughts were interrupted when suddenly Isshiki was leaning across the floor on hands and knees, his lips pressed against Soma's earnestly.

"I-I-I-Isshiki?" Soma said as he pulled back from the other boy. It wasn't much of a kiss to determine whether or not he enjoyed it. He simply knew he had been taken aback by the suddenness of it.

"Sorry, sorry." Isshiki said as he backed into his sitting position. He picked his fork back up, ready to take a new bite of cheesecake when Soma cleared his throat. He raised his ocean eyes to Soma's intense gold ones, his breath catching in his throat at the intensity.

Soma cast his eyes down, clearing his throat. "Why don't you feed me a bite of your cheesecake?" .

"Yes!" Isshiki raised the fork towards Soma, who shook his head as it neared him.

"No, you eat it." Soma was staring at him, his liquid gold eyes burning.

Without hesitation Isshiki took the bite for himself. Within seconds of the morsel being melted in his mouth,Soma's mouth was meeting his. He opened his mouth, running his tongue along Isshiki's lips, which parted for him.

Soma was devouring the cheesecake and Isshiki's mouth in one fell swoop. Fire burned

Inside him, and suddenly he couldn't decide what he wanted more of. The delicious cheesecake, or the delicious boy in front of him.

Both; Soma took another bite of cheesecake, sharing it again with Isshiki. He moved across the floor, using one hand to push the cheesecake away, until he was leaning into Isshiki, forcing him to lay back on the floor.

Soma followed him, not once parting from their kiss. When he did break for air, gasping slightly, he moved down Isshiki's neck, dropping hot kisses across the neck and collarbone.

"Soma," breathed Isshiki. He was startled by the younger boys ferociousness. Yet, all at once not surprised. Soma was never one to sit on the sidelines. Always jumping in feet first and worrying about the consequences later. Isshiki was rock hard beneath his apron.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Soma said between his kisses. He sat back on his heels, and began removing his diner shirt, followed by the unbuttoning of his pants. He stared down the blonde man in front of him, his eyes lingering on the tented apron before smiling devilishly.

It couldn't be any different than when he touched himself, Soma knew what he liked and didn't, and he was sure that Isshiki would be no different. Soma leaned down between Isskiki's legs, and without flair, flipped that damned pink apron up.

Lowering his head, he brought the tip into his mouth, swirling it gently with his tongue. Isshiki groaned audibly, his hands coming up to cover his eyes. Soma continued, before engulfing most of the shaft into his mouth, giving a hard suck.

Isshiki was in heaven. Soma's mouth was molten, and the gentle pressure to hard pressure, the way he moved his tongue around, even nipping gently at the tip. If Soma didn't stop soon, he wasn't going to last.

Soma backed up suddenly, turning and sliding open a drawer from his desk, retrieving an item from inside. He set it on the floor, before reaching for another bite of the cheesecake. He took a second bite, before leaning down and kissing Isshiki again. The taste of cheesecake and himself was nearly enough to send Isshiki over the edge.

Opening the small jar, Soma coated two of his fingers, first he stroked himself until he couldn't get any harder, then he leaned down and kissed the blonde boy, placing the two fingers at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Soma asked with a naughty grin. He looked into Isshiki's wild with passion turquoise eyes, gently pushing his fingers in, stretching him gently.

Isshiki had also never done this before. He never imagined himself as a bottom, yet here he was, enjoying every second of this endeavor.

When Soma was satisfied, he grabbed Isshiki's legs and pulled him closer, nearly propped on his own thighs. He entered him gently, and slowly for the first few seconds. He couldn't describe the feeling, it was reminiscent of eating fine cuisine. The euphoria was washing over him, filling him with red hot blood. He restrained himself, not wanting to hurt the other boy. After a few more tantalizing moments, Isshiki began to squirm underneath him, and he knew that it was time.

Soma quickened his pace, moving in and out, sliding in gently and giving the other boy an extra hip thrust to sink in as deep as he could. "Touch yourself Isshiki." Soma commanded softly.

Isshiki did as he instructed, timing the momentum of Soma's thrusts, with the stroking of himself. It was almost too much to bear, and within a seconds time, Isshiki was wantonly squirming his hips.

Outside of Soma's room, the other residents of Polar Star Dormitory were grouping around, talking in hushed tones.

"What are they doing in there?" Yuki asked her best friend Ryoko. "He even locked his door…" tipping her head in question as she jiggled the handle.

The noises coming from the room were a cross between sexual pleasure and foodgasm. They mostly heard Isshiki, moaning and groaning.

"If you think about it, it's not really much different than the noises he makes when he cooks and tends the garden." Megumi said shyly, her face flushed. It didn't matter what they were doing, it sounded too erotic, and her heart raced.

Back inside the room, Isshiki neared completion. Soma thrusted one, two, three more times, before he himself filled the boy with his warm juices. Isshiki came at the same time, covering his abdomen and the apron with his own cum.

Soma breathed deeply a few times before removing himself. He stood slowly, his legs wobbly, and found two cleaning rags. He handed one to Isshiki, as he started to clean himself. With a huge smile, he bowed his head to Isshiki and said, "Thanks for the mea!"

Isshiki opened the door, and froze solid when he saw the entire dormitory, including Fumio. They were all impatiently waiting, inquisitive looks on their faces.

"What are you doing in there?" Ryoko asked, peering around Isshiki. Soma smiled and waved back from his cross legged position on the floor. The somewhat disheveled looking, pieces bitten out of it cheesecake, front and center.

"Would you like to come in and have some of my orgasmic cheesecake?" Isshiki asked with a twinkle in his eye.

~Fini~


End file.
